Love A Vampire
by iKiss
Summary: Summary::Bella and Edward are clearly in love, and as everyone already knows, they love to be with each other. But..what happens when Alice and Jasper start to part? Does it interfere with Bella and Edward? Does it affect the Cullens?


BELLA'S POV  
CHAPTER 1

It was raining on that Saturday afternoon, leaving the residents of Forks in no surprise. I had grown ammune to it, something I never thought would happen, but I sure wished for a bright day. Something Edward couldn't give to me, for once. However, the rain didn't bother me today, because today was my day with Edward. Saturdays were exceptions for Charlie, as long as I was home by 11. Oh, if only he knew how much longer my vampire had stayed every night. Speaking of my beautiful love, his three soft taps came upon the cedar door, leaving me in an exciteable mood. I practically ran to the door, a thrill running through me as Edward smiled softly at me. "Why..hello there, Bella"  
His thin, brown, wet hair hung over his face playfully, as he stepped in, giving a small nod to Charlie, who mumbled something as he sat back on the couch. He was supposed to go into work today, but they let him have a day off, which just happened to be a Saturday. I lowered my voice as I spoke to Edward. "..Fancy meeting you here..Edward." I grinned teasingly. He laughed. He laughed like an angel. An angel who just happened to be my own. Nonetheless, he swept me into his arms, kissing me deeply, passionately. I kissed him back, knowing that Charlie's eyes were on us. As I pulled away, my fingers crept to Edward's.

"How are you feeling today, love?" He asked. "Tired.." I replied, as I didn't get much sleep, from persisting him for so long the night before. Persisting him..about things I so much desired for. He immedietly looked concerned, gesturing to the stairs. "Perhaps you should sleep, instead of being with me.." He said. I could almost hear Charlie agree on that idea, but I shook my head stubbornly. "No, no. I'm spending today with you." I insisted, smiling. Edward grinned crookedly, pulling us forward, and closed the door behind us. "So..despite your body's instincts last night..I have decided for something we could do today." He announced, opening the door for me, to his silver Volvo. He had promised me a car just like his own when were to be married, but I couldn't give up on my old baby. It was like an old stuffed teddy bear you just couldn't get rid of.

"Oh?"

He nodded.

"Yes, of course. It's simply..dazzling."

I raised an eyebrow as he drove down the street, slower than his usual pace.

"Why are you..driving so slowly?"

He laughed, throwing his head back.

"Oh, Bella. Do you remember how you used to pester me about my 'road-rage'?"

"..Yes."

He said nothing more, which left me in confusion, but I had learned not to question him. We drove far out of the city, where it thankfully wasn't raining, to a large, blank field, where he had slowed down to a stop. I blinked. Within a moment, he was at my door, holding his hand out, grinning wonderfully. "Isabella Swan, I welcome you..to..something I believe only you would love." He said, pulling me out of the car. I looked around. We were alone. He lead me to the field, bringing an overly-decorated basket and a portable stereo with us. He smiled up at me as I watched him. First, he took out a large, silky red sheet. Like a bed sheet. It had a black lining, making it seem ever so elegant. Then he sprawled out a few pillows, which had lace where the ends met, lead by a few lit candles.

He took me in his arms, kissing my cheek lightly, and set me down on the sheet, a pillow placed right where my head would be if I was to lay down. He sat down beside me, pressing PLAY on the stereo, and filled the silent field with melodic music notes, coming from a piano. I smiled wonderfully. More symphonys of his own. "Edward..what is this?" I asked gently. He ran a hand through my hair, smiling back at me in response. Oh, today would be one of those days. I had to guess. I grinned. "..This..is..one of those..Edward and Bella days?" I guessed. He nodded, moving forward to me. "If you wish it to be.." He breathed, his sweet scent running through my body, sending vibes throughout me. I inhaled slowly, unable to get enough of his addictive smell.

EDWARD'S POV

Bella was much too easy to read when she could be. I loved making her guess. Making her think. Even though it was tortorous to be unable to hear her think, I still loved it. I took her warm hand in my own, smiling pleasently at her. "Tell me..Bella love, what do you think of an honestly non-expensive day with me?" I asked softly. She blushed. I could've died of laughter, not to make fun of her, but because everything she did, made me love her even more, if that was possible. "I think it's..great." She grinned lovingly at me. This time, I let a light laugh out, placing a hand to her cheek. "Splendid." I said simply, moving forward to kiss her passionately, pressing my lips to her own. I held her, one hand on the small of her back, the other gripping softly to her cheek. I never wanted to let go. I never did. I became intimate with her, breaking her lips to slide my tongue slowly to her mouth, however my body language didn't imply anymore. I didn't want to give her the wrong idea. That was strictly until we were married. "Oh..Edward." She breathed, staring up at me lustfully. I smiled as she spoke my name.

"Yes, beautiful?" I asked innocently. Her face colored yet again. "Why must you do this to me? You know I want you.." Her voice sounded pleading. I straightned my face, but my eyes stared only with loving concern. "Our wedding is not far off, Bella. It will be much worth the wait, I promise.." I cooed gently to her. She closed her eyes, and kissed my neck gently, her warm lips caressing it. I too closed my eyes, loving her warmth. A breeze played around us softly, and I sighed as the stereo's volume quietned from my symphony. This one was Carlisle's favorite- much to my surprise. It was one of my more..romantic ones. The notes told a story of my intimacy with Bella. My passion.

"..Edward?"

She stared up at me, her arms snaking their way around my neck.

"..Yes?"

"Is it always going to be like this?"

I was confused, so I cocked my head.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..will things..change, when were married? Will you always be this..passionate to me?"

I could hear the worry in her voice. I smiled calmly to her.

"Do not fret, Bella. I will always be this way. I could never stop.."

With these words, she returned my smile, continually kissing up my neck, to my chin, along my jawline. I enjoyed her kisses. They were so soft..so warm. We must've sat there together for hours, relishing in each other's presence. I could hear Alice's voice in my head.

I could only imagine what Edward's doing right now. I hope he took my advice to play the whole CD, not just Bella's song played over and over. Oh, Bella. I haven't spoken to her in a while...

I shook her voice away, only wanting to focus on Bella. The sky began to darken, and I got up slowly, pulling Bella up with me. "We must go. Charlie wants you home before 11, I assume. It's not too late yet, but quite honestly, Alice has been going on about you for some time now. I see your due for a visit to her, yes?" I said, placing her gently inside my Volvo. Bella seemed slightly dissapointed at the fact we had to leave, but nodded, as I moved to go get our things that were still on the field. As I came back, I started the car, grabbing a hold of my love's hand. "We will do this again, love, don't worry." I promised. And with that, I drove down the empty road.

On our way back, we passed La Push, which Bella obviously had missed the first time, and I scowled to myself as the fickle smell of werewolf lingered into the car. Bella looked up at me, her face confused. "You look angry." She stated. I softned my face, glancing at her. "I'm not. However, the smell of dog isn't the most beautiful." I grumbled. Bella stared back at the window. She hated my disliking of Jacob and his crew. But, it was in my blood to dislike him. It was how I was raised with Carlisle. Bella's eyes sparked with interest as something at the edges of the forest caught her eye. Naturally, I looked too. It was a pack of werewolves, including Jacob. I pushed on the gas pedal, making the brand new Volvo do it's job. I could feel Bella's eyes on me. "Don't go too fast, Edward, we might not be able to see the scenery." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. I regretted Bella ever meeting Jacob. He had ruined her. But, even if I didn't want to admit it, he..did help her when I had hurt her. "Please don't start on the mut, Bella." I mumbled.

"Edward..honestly. When will you ever grow up? You know Jacob could never take me away from you..".

I snapped to face her, however the car did not move along with me.

"Bella, love. Let's not discuss this. It's horrible enough to know that you constantly try and talk to him unsuccessfully, so please, leave Jacob out of this.".

She sighed, turning back to the window, as fresh air replaced the foul smell from down in La Push, parking the car in the drive way to my house. Curiousity came over me as Jasper and Alice were talking low to themselves, staring at the car. I tried to hear their thoughts. Jasper, first.

I know you can hear me, Edward. Too bad I'm not thinking anything that you can know about!

I rolled my eyes. I realized it would've been pointless to try Alice. I took Bella in my arms, out of the car, toward the front door. Alice smirked. "How was your day, Bella?" She asked innocently. I felt as puzzled as Bella's face looked.

"It was..great."

[BELLA'S POV

I laid back on Edward's bed, concerned as he sat stiffly by his window. He didn't speak, he was focused on something. I wouldn't dare ask him..as his body resembled a very pissed off cougar. Something you didn't mess with. That's when he spoke. His voice was monotone, his eyes a dark shade of black. "Bella. Has Alice..said anything to you..that would've sounded..out of place?" He asked, his eyes on my face. It was like I frozen in place, reminding myself to breathe, and not to stutter like an idiot. "N-no..not really.." I replied, hoping that was the answer he wanted to hear. He relaxed slightly, and moved toward me, placing me in his arms, and holding me in a loving grip. His lips rested on the top of my head. "If she ever does, dear god, tell me. Alice has been acting awfully strange lately, and Jasper isn't telling me anything. I know it's not good, though. It's never good from the two of them..".

A wave of concern ran through me. "Edward..what is this about?" I asked. He sighed, closing his eyes. "It's..Alice. She's been staying out a long time every night, barely coming back for a few hours, and leaving Jasper behind.".

...Wait..what?


End file.
